Episode 619
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 693 (p. 3-17) Chapter 694 (p. 6 and 10-11) | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.2 | rank = 5 }} "Running Wild! Invincible Franky Shogun" is the 619th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Franky begins to attack the two Donquixote Pirates who retaliate with Baby 5 turning into various weapons, which Buffalo launches at their foe. Caesar Clown regains consciousness and, after realizing his defeat, remembers he still possesses Smoker's heart and prepares to stab it. Inside Room R, the Straw Hat Pirates and everyone else are waiting for their comrades to return with Mocha, before riding the transport cart out of the collapsing building. The missing members manage to reach the group at the same time. Usopp, also, returns with the Sea Stone handcuffs and the former subordinates of Caesar Clown. Momonosuke, however, is shockingly alarmed to see his father petrified. In Dressrosa, Doflamingo sends his farewells to Vergo and Monet, who survived her encounter with Tashigi and Zoro. Doflamingo then asks Monet to activate the island's self destruction mechanism, but Monet told him that she is already about to do that. With the island's destruction in her hands, Monet says her goodbyes as she reaches for the switch. Moments later, a massive explosion rocks the entire mountain base. Long Summary Doflamingo sent Baby 5 and Buffalo to retrieve Caesar. Franky (inside the Franky Shogun) caught sight of the two. Baby 5 mistakes the Franky Shogun for a Pacifista. As Baby 5 and Buffalo approach the robot, Franky fires bullets at them. Baby 5 replies by using her machine gun. The shooting creates a cloud around the Franky Shogun that leads Baby 5 into believing that the robot was destroyed. However, when the dust cloud fades, the robot is revealed to be perfectly unharmed. Because of that, she has no choice but to use the powers of her devil fruit. She first turns into a knife, but is easily matched by Franky's sword. Later, she turned into a missile, which hits and damages the Franky Shogun and the rear part of the SAD Tanker. The fate of the Franky Shogun remains unknown from then on. Meanwhile in a point near the SAD Tanker, Caesar gains consciousness and grabs out, what he believes to be, Smoker’s heart and prepares to stab it. The Straw Hats and everybody else are waiting for the rest of their crew mates. While they are waiting, the crew notices that the gate starts to close. It is because the Shinokuni is just about a few hundred meters from Gate R-66. The Straw Hats are asked to board the transport cart, but Luffy replies that they won’t board the cart unless Chopper and Brook come in. Finally, Chopper and Brook show up running away from the gas. Brook along with Kin'emon's petrified body comes in first, followed by Chopper, Mocha and the the G-5 medical team. The Straw Hats were happy to reunite with them once again. Meanwhile, Usopp was given several Sea Stone handcuffs by Caesar’s henchmen though he only needed one. Meanwhile, Momonosuke sees his father’s petrified body and is shocked. Everybody climbs on the transport cart to escape the building and find Franky to complete the crew. Doflamingo (in Dressrosa) calls Vergo for his final message. Doflamingo thanks Vergo for his service in the Donquixote Pirates. Meanwhile, Monet calls Doflamingo for one last time. She is asked by her captain to activate a self-destruct button in the building, similar to the one that destroyed the other two labs around four years ago. After Monet's call from Doflamingo, she made an artificial snowfall to clear her mind from distractions while executing the order. The episode ends with Monet pressing the island's self destruct button that causes a huge explosion in the mountain base. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the anime, Franky's fight with Buffalo and Baby 5 is extended. **Baby 5 believed that she managed to destroy the Iron General after using her gatling gun. **When Franky used General Shield, he was wondering what to do with it before throwing it. **Franky threw General Shield twice while he only threw it once in the manga. **The Iron General used its sword during the battle. *The following are added in the anime: **Everyone in the laboratory climbing into the rail car. **Usopp acquiring Seastone handcuffs from Caesar's henchmen. **Monet releases snow before she prepares to press the button. Site Navigation